


Summer Storm

by Nimbus_Cloud



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimbus_Cloud/pseuds/Nimbus_Cloud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble in response to the prompt: "You don't need to protect me" featuring Asanoya</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archadian_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/gifts).



“Hmm, hmmm… a long, long journey…”

Summer means the weather is humid and blazing hot, the cicadas outside screaming their discontentment as if they could chirp away the heat from their bodies.  Nishinoya knew better.  No amount of open windows or fans or musical distractions from SID in his speakers could placate the muggy heat.  Since he was going to get sweaty anyway, the best thing to do with summer was to meet it head-on!  Maintaining his training, going outside, matching the heat outside inside his own body… the strategy was to take it in and receive it like a powerful serve—

“ROLLING THUNDER!!!  I AM THE SUMMER STORM!!!”

“Yuu, be quiet!” he heard his mother snap from the downstairs kitchen, but more importantly, he heard a light chuckle outside of his open window.

Rushing to it, he looked down at the pavement to see Asahi waving up at him with a smile, mild sweat already beading his forehead—he might have jogged the way over.  Nishinoya considered jumping down from his window, but he didn’t have Hinata’s spring in his step not to mention he wasn’t quite finished getting ready.

“Give me just another minute, Asahi!” 

He sprang back to his mirror, ran his gelled fingers through his hair one final time, tucking the last strands in the back vertically up, winked at his own devilishly charming reflection, then sprinted downstairs and out of the door with a final,

“ByemomI’llbebackbeforedinnerprobably!” 

“Shouldn’t I have… come inside?  Maybe… say hello to your mom?”  Asahi stammered, his body almost bowing at the door, as if in apology for not observing his manners. 

“Nah.  We’re going out, you’re not coming in,” Nishinoya stated matter-of-factly.  “Come on, let’s go!” 

“Ah—right.” 

About three kilometers away from Nishinoya’s little suburb, lay a fair-sized park with a shaded running track, a baseball field, a children’s playground, and a half-sized volleyball court.  The special practice matches they had held with the Tokyo schools had done little to exhaust them and done more to fuel them to new and greater heights, hence the extra training and practices Nishinoya had requested with Asahi.  They had only a few days left before they would head back to Tokyo for their summer training camp, and every single spare second counted.

Which was why Asahi pouted with frustration sitting on a park bench as Nishinoya came running back to him with an ice pack, a first aid kit, and a few bottles of water from a nearby convenience store.  They poured out one of the water bottles over the knee injury to clean it, then Yuu took up the small tube of disinfectant from the kit.

“This might sting a bit, so… Try not to cry.”

“Please, Nishinoya, I’m not—ow ow ow owwww!!!” Asahi whimpered at the stinging cream rubbed over his broken skin and did his best to not recoil from Nishinoya’s touch which, while gentle, burned.  “Isn’t there a… I dunno… gentler version?”

Nishinoya looked up at him suddenly, and Asahi flinched.

“Y-you know… like… for kids?”  He supplemented. 

“This _is_ the gentler version.” 

Great.  Now he had a scratched-up knee _and_ a bruised pride to nurse. 

“I’m sorry, Noya—it’s really ok.  I can take it from here.”

“Oh sit still you big baby, just let me do this.” 

Asahi balked for a number of reasons.  First of all, he was not a big baby.  Yes, he was big, but he was not a baby—he only teared up a little bit at the cream.  Second, he was the upperclassman here, and he absolutely did not need to be coddled or… or talked down to!  So he picked his chin up, puffed out his chest, and yelped as Noya lay a bracing hand behind his knee to start wrapping up his knee, and instructing him to press the gauze pad down onto the cream. 

“Th-this is embarrassing, Noya…” _You don’t have to do all this… I’m hindering both of our progress by making you do this._

“You’re right, it is,” he replied, half paying attention, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.  “I have no idea how to tie the bandage.” 

Sure enough, when Asahi looked down at his knee, it had been wrapped in the entirety of the bandage roll they had bought, his joint covered in a donut of white fabric so thick he couldn’t even bend his knee. 

“…”

“…”

“I can fix this!” Noya screeched, determined, but Asahi threw a hand in his face, muttering out a final,

“N-n-no.  I’ll do it.” 

So Yu was relegated to kicking his legs while sitting next to Asahi on the bench, while the bigger, burlier man set to unwrapping his knee before wrapping it again with significantly less gauze. 

“Sorry I messed it up…”

“No, I’m sorry.  You’re always looking after me and taking care of me, Noya.  You’re right.  I am a big baby.” 

“Well—it’s… it’s not like I meant that in a bad way!” Noya sprang up, standing on the bench as if the extra height helped prove his point. 

“But you know you don’t always have to,” Asahi continued.  “See?  Sometimes even I can do at least this much.”  He gestured to the newly-wrapped gauze—not too thin, not too thick, a corner edge neatly tucked in on the side and held in place with medical tape on the other. 

“Fine…” Noya admitted sheepishly, only a little bit miffed at himself before adding, “But I still helped.  And there’s still one thing you can’t do without me.” 

“What’s that?” 

The question had barely left his lips before he felt Noya’s lips press into his forehead, firmly and without hesitation, leaving a patch of skin that burned more fiercely than the disinfectant cream. 

“Kiss it better!”  

**Author's Note:**

> The song Nishinoya is listening to in his room is Smile by SID. 
> 
> Not strictly my first time writing Asanoya, but still very new to the characters-feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated!


End file.
